Category talk:Un-Killable
What is "Un-killable"?. Un-killable ''is a made up mode for Tower Battles, ''Un-killable is very hard. Un-killable ''is and will anyways be made by me. ''Un-killable ''is 50 waves of hell, very hard and maybe impossible. Even with all of theses rules. You do have some buffs Psst! There is a 0.005% chance for evaW ? Rules '''1 : DJ, Commander and Railgunner are banned from this. Anything else is accepted, no event towers either. 2 : Boarderlands, Mindnight Road, Military Base and Western are all banned from this mode. 3 : You can place down, 30 towers, however your HP is down to 50. 4 : You can only play solo. Nothing else. 5 : Money is cut greatly, upgrades at 15% higher, but damage is 1 more. Ok then, that's it. Requirements. 1 : Reach 100 Wins. 2 : Get all towers. 3 : Triumph 20 times on any map. 4 : Get 10,000 Credits. 5 : Beat a map 20 without Phaser, Railgunner, Cryo, DJ, Commander or Zed. 6 : Or, triumph 5 times on any Medium - Very Short map without Zed, DJ, Commander, Railgunner, Phaser or event towers. '''''Zombies List! (Very long) * Undead (25 HP, Walkspeed is 12.) Just a normal zombie. Nothing special. * Fast (10 HP, Walkspeed is 15.) Very fast but low HP. * Heavy (50 HP, Walkspeed is 7.) A lot of HP, but low walkspeed, it can throw a pellet, once throw at a tower the tower will be stunned for a second. * Crawler (30 HP, Walkspeed is 14.) When it dies, it will emit a some smoke, not a bunch but around it's body, the smoke lasts for 3 seconds, any zombies in it will be protected from shots. Any towers around it will can't attack and will be stunned for 5 seconds. * Ninja (50 HP, Walkspeed is 11.) The Ninja can not be see, unless your towers have goggles, the Ninja can use a smoke bomb to hide him and zombies around him, during this the zombies will can not be seen for 5 seconds, however for the Ninja, he can not be seen for 10 seconds, however, his walkspeed is decreased from 11 to 8. If towers are hit by the smoke, they are blinded from the smoke and are stunned for 1 second, it can only do this once. * Super Heavy (150 HP, Walkspeed is 9.) Very powerful boss! It can throw a rock, it only hits one tower but it stuns it for 5 seconds, it can throw the rock at the ground to stun more than 1 tower, but only stuns it for 3 seconds. Can only do this 2 times. * Graveman (100 HP, Walkspeed is 7.) Can spawn 1-3 Ninjas, can spawn 1-3 Crawlers. * Ninja Boss (125 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) It can use a smoke bomb to hide itself from other towers, when it uses a smoke bomb, no matter towers cannot see the boss, it only affects the hidden boss, it's Walkspeed goes from 10 to 12. It can only do it once. Any zombies near the smoke will be protected from shots. * Solider (50 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) He can't take any jeep damage or explosion damage unless the explosion tower is maxed. He can shoot his handgun to shoot a tower, he has a 30% to shoot the tower, if he doesn't he will miss and nothing happens. He has 10 bullets, if he shoots a tower, he kills it and the tower is stun for 10 seconds. Once he shoots 10 times, either missing or killing, he can no longer shoot. He can not shoot towers out of his range and he can't not shoot cliff towers. * Rifler (150 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) Rifler can shoot his rifle to kill a tower, it has a 20% to kill the tower for 15 seconds. It can shoot any tower no matter what, it can shoot cliff towers. It has 25 bullets, once he shoot 25 times he can no longer shoot, he will shoot 1-8 times when targeting a tower. * ??? (60 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) ??? turns into a zombie after being killed. Can turn into a Undead, Fast, Heavy, Crawler, Ninja and Super Heavy. * Rising Graver (200 HP, Walkspeed is 11.) Can spawn 3-10 Undeads, can spawn 3-5 Fast, can spawn 1-3 Ninjas. He can stomp with his staff and feet, the stomp is 10 studs, any towers around close to it will be stunned for 3 seconds and have a chance at the start of the round to be stunned for 3 more seconds. Can only do this 3 times. * Flesh (150 HP, Walkspeed is 9.) A half eaten zombie, seems like another undead, but he can throw a bone at you. Any towers who are hit will be stunned for 3 seconds. Can only do this 5 times. * ??? Boss (300 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) Can turn into a Super Heavy, a Flesh, a ??? or a Solider. * Rising Boss (500 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) Can spawn a Heavy Boss, can spawn a ???, can spawn 3-5 Ninjas, can spawn 3-5 Undeads, can spawn 3-5 Fasts. * Big Boss (1500 HP, Walkspeed is 6.) It can throw a rock at the ground to create pellets to stun nearby towers, to stun them for 3 seconds, throwing a full rock at one tower will stun it for 10 seconds. Can only do this 2 times. * Flesh Boss (800 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) It's bigger than before! Same as last time but he can stun a tower for 10 seconds! Can only do it 3 times. * Tank (1750 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) It's big! It's huge! It throws rocks! It can throw a rock only once to hit up to 5 towers to stun it for 10 seconds! * Raging Tank (2000 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) It's mad! We don't know why, it's fast for it's size, it throws rocks to stun towers for 10 seconds. Can smash the ground when it hits 1000 HP, to stun all towers around him, stunning them for the rest of the wave. It's walkspeed goes from 10-12 when it hits 300. It's a worthy zombie, that's all. * Virus (800 HP, Walkspeed is 6.) Very slow, but very effective, it can hack our towers! It can hack a random tower to either, stop them from shooting for 5 seconds, lower their fire rate for 10 seconds, make their cost for upgrades be more expensive until the end of the round (Goes up 200 dollars) and it can hack them to lower a level for 15 seconds! It's dangerous. Once it dies, it hacks 3 random towers and lowers their fire rate by 10%. * Glitch (100 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) It teleports! It doesn't have a lot of HP, it can teleport 10 studs in front of it, it can do this 5 times. Although easy to kill, it's could lead to a lost. * Identity Fraud (80 HP, Walkspeed is 13.) It takes a form of a random tower you have, it does this for 15 seconds, after 15 seconds it has 5 seconds to disguise as another tower. * Stalker (250 HP, Walkspeed is 11.) It looks for a tower and takes it, at the end of the round it leaves it alone. It can be killed before it grabs the tower. It takes 10 seconds to look for a tower and 5 seconds to grab it. * Vortex (5000 HP, Walkspeed is 13.) It's fast! It's strong! And it has some feet to stomp, it can stomp once to stun towers around him for 5 seconds. * Super Vortex (7500 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) This, thing can throw a rock at tower(s) to stun those tower(s) for 15 seconds. Can only do this 2 times. * Lighting (150 HP, Walkspeed is 15.) It's fast but it is weak! When it dies, 1-3 lighting strikes stun towers, the lighting strikes have a 40% to hit a tower, the tower(s) will be stunned for 10 seconds. * Death (3000 HP, Walkspeed is 6.) He can revive any zombies that have died during the fight, the zombie will come back with half HP. * Lava (1000 HP, Walkspeed is 8.) It burning hot! When it is caught on fire, it will heal 50+ HP every 3 seconds he is caught on fire. When he dies he will leave lava around his dead body, any towers near it will be stunned for 3 seconds, the lava disappears after 3 seconds. * Molten Core (2500 HP, Walkspeed is 6.) It the same as Lava, however it gains 150+ HP instead of 50+ HP, the lava he drops when he dies, it will be bigger and larger and towers will be stunned for 5 seconds. * God Boss (8500 HP, Walkspeed is 9.) It is fast! Nothing special, it's tough and it's very fast. * Jesus Boss (10000 HP, Walkspeed is 10.) Nothing special, it can scream to stun all towers for 5 seconds. Only done 3 times. * Guardian (300000 HP, Walkspeed is 3.) Can use it's staff to stun any tower for 30 seconds, can only do this 5 times. Can scream to stun all towers for 10 seconds. Can throw it's staff at a tower(s) and stun it for 25 seconds. When it dies, he turn into a God Boss. * Void (500000 HP, Walkspeed is 3.) It's big! It's huge! It's almost, impossible. Stomps stun towers for 15 seconds, screams are 10 seconds and stuns all towers. It can throw rocks to stun towers for 25 seconds. It's almost Impossible! But something is wrong. It isn't the end... * The Un-Killable. (1000000 HP, Walkspeed is 0.8.) This is it! Stomps are bigger and larger, but stuns for 10 seconds, screams stuns towers for 15 seconds, he can throw a rock for 30 seconds of stunning time! He can kill a tower for 50 seconds! He can bring his hammer out and stomp with it and make a big wave, it will stun all towers for 30 seconds. The final boss. * !!! (3000000 HP, Walkspeed is 0.1.) Can spawn any zombie apart from 'Un-Killable, '''Void, Guardian and '!!!, '''Jesus Boss, God Boss and Death. Can throw rocks to stun tower(s) for 30 seconds. Can scream to stun all towers for 25 seconds, can shot a fireball at a tower to burn it for 60 seconds, can throw a smoke bomb at itself, it will not be seen for 60 seconds, it's walkspeed goes from 0.1 - 1. He can not be seen, he can only do smoke bomb once. When it dies, a Guardian comes when he dies. Wave list. It is long. Category:Fanmade Idea